Night Club
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad this year after all. Kakahina entry for the DateMe contest on deviantart


**Entry for the ****Date Me contest on deviant art. AU fic told in Kakashi's point of view. Rated T because I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**Night Club**

What the hell was he doing here? It was too crowded and it had barely any light for him to read his book. Not that he had it with him; Tsunade had absolutely forbidden him to bring it with them. Oh right, that was why he was there; Jiraya and Tsunade had dragged him out of his house to 'enjoy their last day of freedom' like they had called it. He snorted at that; as if the fact school was beginning tomorrow would stop them from going out again.

But anyway; that's how he found himself in a club on the stool of the bar watching Tsunade and Jiraya dancing .If someone could call what they were doing dancing; he wished they just got together already and be done with it. Man, he felt really old right now; there he was on a club filled with people and that had actually a good vibe to it and all he was doing was complain. He needed sake.

"Come on Hinata-chan, just take a sip" He heard a loud voice saying next to him; tilting his head to the side so he could take a look at the people next to him. The kids he saw looked very underage to be in a place like that; the boy had messy brown hair and weird triangular tattoos on his cheeks and the girls next to him had very long midnight blue hair and almost white eyes with a lavender tinge to them. He wondered how they got in the club, the girl specially; but who was he to judge anyway?

"I do-don't know Kiba-kun. You know I'm not good with alcohol." He barely heard her say in the noise of the place they were in. Shy, definitely a shy girl.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Tomorrow you'll be starting at a new school, have some fun!"

"I kno-know; that's exa-exactly why I wanted to sta-stay home." He noticed she seemed to be unable to sit quietly on the stool while looking frantically around. Hated crowds, she definitely hated crowds.

"Loosen up a bit Hinata! Look, you take a sip of sake and I'll go to the dance floor because there's a blond there how is practically screaming my name; if you still want to go home when I come back I'll take you okay?"

"Re-really?" There was a hopeful tone in her voice but not doubt in it and the way she looked up at the boy made him think they must know each other for a long time; probably childhood friends.

"Of course; you won't even notice I'm gone. Wish me luck."

"Go-good luck" She said mostly to herself since her friend had already left. He found himself analyzing the girl; she wore a dark blue long skirt that had an opening in one of the sides and a pale lavender turtleneck sleeveless shirt that exposed her arms and a bit of her left leg. She was really pale but not in a sickly way. Her most interesting feature was definitely her eyes; said eyes that were looking questioningly at him. Shoot, he must look like a pervert staring at her like that.

"Hi there" He said trying to sound nice and smiling at her; not that she could see it anyway since he always wore turtleneck shirts that covered the lower part of his face.

"He-hello" She said quietly so that he barely heard her. She was looking at his face curiously; maybe he should have covered his scared red eye like he usually did, Tsunade said that it sometimes made her uncomfortable.

"May I keep you company until your friend comes back?" Smooth Kakashi, very smooth.

"Su-sure…" She said blushing slightly and looking down warily at the sake cup her friend had left her. She brought it up to her lips and took a sip that made her cringe and put the cup back on the counter next to them. He quickly grabbed the cup away from her and drank the whole thing; she looked at him questioningly.

"You shouldn't drink." He said simply with a shrug

"I-I'm no-not that you-young." She said pouting slightly and making him smirk

"You surely look young." He said turning on his stool so he was face to face with her.

"An-and you loo-look old." She said pointedly looking at his spiky silver hair. He smirked when she gasped and brought a hand to her lips; the alcohol must have had an effect already.

"I'm not that old."

"An-and I'm no-not that you-young." She said looking down and beginning to twiddle with her fingers; he had been right to think she was shy. They sat in silence and sometimes she would glance up at him.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"We-well… are the-there scars on you-your mouth too?" She said blushing deeply and chewing on her lower lip making the look deliciously red. Maybe he should stop reading the things Jiraya wrote; he really was becoming a pervert.

"No there aren't" He answered simply and lowered the part of his shirt that covered his face leaving it completely exposed to her. She stared at him intensely and her lips parted slightly, still looking deliciously red; unconsciously he leaned closer.

His mind kept saying to himself that if she turned way he would stop. However, (un)fortunately she crept closer to him. Oh, screw it.

Fast enough he had his lips over hers. She was soft and sweet, a bit awkward too; probably didn't have much experience. He was willing enough to teach her, however…

"Hinata-chan!" She gasped and pushed herself away from him quickly enough and looked around frantically; she was as red as a tomato and breathing rapidly. Her friend hadn't quite reached them yet and he saw her breath in relief.

"Hey there Hinata-chan. It ended up the blond had a boyfriend; quite the big guy too, figures…hey, you're very red. Are you alright? You didn't drink the whole thing right?!" The boy began fretting over her; Kakashi figured he was like a brother to Hinata.

"No I di-didn't Kiba-kun. Can we ju-just go? I rea-really need to rest for tomorrow." She said standing up from her seat and rubbing her arms; she was probably cold. The boy, Kiba apparently, immediately took of his jacket and draped over her shoulders.

"Tha-thank you Kiba-kun. Goo-good bye…" She turned around to look at him curiously; he hadn't told her his name.

"Kakashi"

"I'm Hinata, ple-pleasure to meet you, Kakashi" She said smiling at him and turning back towards her friend who was glaring at him; he didn't mind him tough he just stared at Hinata's back and wondered if he'd ever see he again.

* * *

The sun was too bright and his head hurt. He probably overdid it with the sake last night but he needed something to drown out the taste of Hinata's lips; it worked at the time.

He was late as always; the corridors of the school were empty and occasionally a student passed by him running trying not to be late for their first class. He walked slowly to his first class; everyone was already used to him anyway. He looked at his schedule sheet; his first class was literature with H. Hyuuga. Must be a new teacher, as far as he knew there weren't any Hyuugas teaching at the school.

He stopped in front of the door and stood there. He didn't want to come in, he felt like ditching. The teacher wouldn't do anything anyway, if he or she was new to the school this class would be only introductions anyway.

"Hello class. As you can see I'm a new teacher; your previous one, Arashi-san, has finally retired." He heard an oddly familiar voice said form the inside of the class room. There was something missing tough. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata an-and I'll be you new literature teacher." There it was; the endearing stutter from last night. Wait, Hinata?

He abruptly opened the door and was meet by startled bright eyes he remembered so well. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail and her clothes made her look like a teacher; but she still looked way too young. Looks were deceiving apparently.

He heard a thudding noise and was brought out of his thoughts, Hinata had dropped the books she had on her arms. Her face was becoming so red it looked her whole body's blood was on her face. She brought a shaky hand up her lips before completely collapsing into the ground.

"Oh my God! Hinata-sensei fainted!" One classmate of his screeched and soon enough some students where around Hinata helping her come to.

He didn't move from his spot tough; he was too busy smirking at the situation. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad this year after all.

* * *

**Done very quickly and I'm not really sure if it goes well with the rules of the contest. I like it tough.**

**Please review **


End file.
